I got to find you
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: The guys of Big Time Rush meet four girls at a party. The guys don't find out their names or their numbers or anything. All they can remember about the four girls is what they looked like, so they set out on a quest to find these four girls they fell in love with at first sight. Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, and Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

I got to find you Chapter 1: Getting ready for the party

Ally's POV

"Guys they party is in five hours. We need to start getting ready!" I said getting out my straightner and curling iron. I was doing the girls' and my hair and I needed them to get everything on so I can get started.

"Ally, you get ready also, so you won't be as rushed." Shreya said as she grabbed her dress to go put on. I sighed and grabbed my dress as well. I put in on, and walked back out to see the other girls dressed and putting their accessories on.

"Okay so which one of you is going first?" I asked plugging in my straightner and curling iron.

"Oh me!" Shreya said as she sat down on the stool in front of me.

"Okay so how do you want me to do your hair?"

"Just curled."

"Okay." I say as I start to curl her hair when the curling iron got hot.

"Oh guess who I heard was coming to the party!" Shreya exclaimed.

"Who?" Aurora asks.

"Big Time Rush!" Shreya exclaimed. All four of us love Big Time Rush so this is really cool that they are going to the same party as us.

"Really? That's really cool!" Dylan said as she was putting on her earrings.

"Yeah I know right!" Shreya said.

"Okay you're done." I said as I finished curling Shreya's hair. Shreya jumped off the stool and went to her make-up bag.

"Ally do your hair. My mom is calling me." Dylan said.

"And I'm doing my make-up." Aurora said putting on eye-liner.

"Okay." I just straightened my hair and put my hair thing in. "Okay I'm ready for whoever is next." Dylan hopped up on the stool. "Now what am I doing with your hair?"

"Just curl it too." She said.

"What did your mom want?" I asked.

"She told me that Mrs. Notes called and asked me to babysit little Jayden next Saturday, and wanted to know if I could do it." Dylan said.

"Oh cool." I finished with Dylan and Aurora hopped up onto the stool.

"Curled and put in a ponytail please." I nodded and started to work.

"Okay so if we happen to run into BTR while we are at the party, what is our game plan?" Dylan asked as she was painting her nails.

"We flirt and hope for the best." Aurora said.

"I don't think I'll do that since I just got out of my relationship with Jack." Dylan said. "Plus I think we should at least try to get to know them before we start flirting."

"Dylan's right, Aurora." Shreya said.

"Aren't I always." Dylan said. We finished getting ready and headed out to the party.


	2. Meeting some girls

I got to find you Chapter 2: Meeting Big Time Rush

Logan's POV

"May I sit here?" I asked the girl that was sitting down at a booth reading a book.

"Yeah go for it." She said not looking up at me.

"Thanks. I'm Logan." I held my hand out for her to shake. She put her book down and shook my hand.

"I'm Aurora." She started reading again.

"What are you reading?" I asked trying to read the title, but I couldn't.

"Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan."

"Oh that's a great book! The ending is awesome!"

"Don't tell me anything!"

"I'm not. I'm just saying it has a cool ending." We talked for about two hours till a girl in a black dress came up to us.

"Aurora we have to go right now!" She said.

"Why?" Aurora asked annoyed.

"Because it's almost midnight."

"Oh crap sorry Logan I have to go." She said getting up and following her friend.

"Can I at least have your number?" I called out to her.

"Sorry next time we meet you can!" She said as her friend dragged her off. I sighed and went off to find the guys.

Carlos's POV

"That was fun." I said to the girl I just danced with. She was attractive, but I was looking for the girl that I had danced with a little bit earlier. I looked around and finally, when a slow song came on I found her. I walked over to her and offered my hand. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. She smiled a really pretty smile.

"I would love to." She said taking my hand as I lead her out onto the dance floor. I put my arms around her waist, and she put hers on my shoulders as we rocked back and forth.

"I'm Carlos by the way." I said.

"I'm Shreya." She said shyly.

"That's a really pretty name." She blushed. We just danced for a little bit. "So do you like corndogs?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes I do like corndogs."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as she laughed again. We dance for two more songs, and then a girl came up to us.

"Shreya we have to go now!" Shreya looked over at the girl.

"It's almost midnight isn't it?" The girl nodded. Shreya sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry I have to go. I had a whole lot of fun with you tonight. I hope to see you soon." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off with the girl.

"Can I have your number?" I yelled, but I guess she didn't hear me. I got off the dance floor and went looking for my friends.

Kendall's POV

"May I sit here?" I asked the girl sitting at a booth. She was really pretty.

"Yeah totally go for it." She said. I took a seat across from her. She put her phone down. "I'm Dylan." She said holding her hand out to shake.

"I'm Kendall." I said as I shook her hand. I noticed she had an Incubus bracelet on. "You like Incubus?" I asked.

"Oh yeah they're super awesome!" She said looking at her bracelet.

"They sure are! What's your favorite song?"

"Drive most definitely."

"That's mine too!" We talked for a little over an hour about the things that we like, which most of it we had in common. She suddenly looked at her phone and jumped up out of the booth.

"Oh my gosh I have to go! It was great getting to know you Kendall, but I really have to go. I have friends here I have to round up." She ran off, and I sighed leaning my head against the booth. Then I realized I didn't get her number.

James's POV

"A Shirley Temple please." I heard a girl say, while I was sitting at the drink bar. She was absolutely gorgeous, but she ordered an alcoholic drink. She has to be over twenty-one.

"You drink?" I asked the woman. She started laughing really hard. "What's so funny?"

"Shirley Temples are non-alcoholic." She said still laughing. Oh now I feel stupid. I should've known that.

"Oh oops." I paused. "I'm James."

"I'm Ally." She said as we shook hands. The bartender gave her the drink. She took a drink and made a mmmm sound.

"Can I have a drink?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as she passed me the drink. I took a drink and it was awesome! It had a strawberry taste to it. "This is amazing!" I said as I gave her drink back to her. "I would like one of those Shirley Temples?" The bartender nodded as he started making my drink. Ally started laughing again. "Okay what's funny this time?"

"Guys don't usually order Shirley Temples. They are mainly women drinks." She said as I blushed. From then on we teased each other and talked for about two hours, when all of a sudden a girl comes up to us.

"Hey Ally we've got to go." The girl said.

"Oh um James it was very nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to go." She said getting up from her stool. I stood up as well.

"Can I have your number?" I asked. She pulled her phone out, but the other girl grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"No time." She said as she pulled Ally away. She waved goodbye before running off. I waved back at her and ran off to find the guys.


	3. I feel so stupid

I got to find you Chapter 3: I feel stupid

Logan's POV

"Guys you wouldn't believe what happened last night." James said.

"What happened? You let some girl touch your hair?" Kendall asked.

"No! I would never let a random person touch my beautiful hair! I did fall in love though."

"How is that possible? You didn't know anyone there, so you just met the girl."

"She's really amazing and hot."

"Well I met an amazing girl too." Carlos said. "Her name was Shreya."

"Did all of us meet an amazing girl?" Kendall asked.

"I think we did." Carlos said.

"That's pretty crazy." James said.

"But some girl came up and told mine that they had to go." I said.

"Did she have a black dress with her hair up?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah."

"That's the same girl that got mine too." Carlos said.

"Mine too." James said.

"That sounds like the girl I met. She ran off saying she had to go, so our girls are friends. I guess that's a good thing." Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get her number." I said.

"Did any of you get the girl's number?" Carlos asked. We all shook our heads no.

"Kendall's girl took off with my girl before she could give me her number." James said.

"Same here." I said.

"Did you guys get her last name? Maybe we can look her up somehow." Carlos asked. We all shook our heads again.

"Well this sucks." I said.

"I feel kind of stupid for not asking her earlier." James said.

"Me too." Me, Kendall, and Carlos said.


End file.
